A Thousand Lies and a Good Disguise
by 1000 Lies And A Good Disguise
Summary: Kendall Knight thought he knew everything about his friends James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. Until he found out that almost everyhing was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight groaned and rolled over in his bed and in the process, kicked his blankets off. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the sun light streaming in from the window. Kendall yawned, sat up and stretched his arms out. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and looked over at his roommate, Logan Mitchell who was silently sleeping like people do in movies; On his side, with his hands under his head and a small smile on his face. Kendall chuckled to himself and stood up. He quietly walked out of his room and into the living room and kitchen. He found his mom making her infamous pancakes in the kitchen, his sister, Katie watching some investigation show on FOX and his best friend and band mate, James Diamond, sitting at the table, flipping through a celebrity magazine and drinking a bottle of water.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." James joked as Kendall sat down next to him.

"Shut up." Kendall mumbled, then laughed at James' remark.

Kendall looked at James. It amazed him how it was only 7:30 and James was already ready to start the day. His hair was still slightly wet from a shower but it still looked like it always did. He was wearing his new long sleeve white t-shirt and his black vest with his dark blue skinny jeans and black Converse. Kendall then thought about how he looked. He knew his hair was probably sticking out in all directions and that his eyes still looked tired. Kendall looked down to see his bare chest and a pair of sweatpants. Kendall suddenly felt embarrassed.

Kendall's thoughts were wiped away when his mom set down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him and a glass of orange juice. Kendall picked up his fork and started to stuff down his favorite breakfast.

"Kendall, could you wake up Logan and Carlos?" His mom asked, setting out plates for everyone else.

Kendall pushed his chair back and made his way towards Carlos' room. He knocked on the door a few times.

"CARLOS GET UP!" Kendall screamed.

A few seconds later, Kendall heard footsteps and stepped away from the door. It opened, revealing Carlos already up and dressed. Kendall chuckled and made his way towards his room. He swung open the door letting it crash into the wall. Logan stirred in his sleep and Kendall heard a soft moan escape his lips.

Logan was currently in his fantasy dream. And he would do anything to keep it playing. Over and over again.

"_Kendall..." He moaned, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck._

"_Mmm." Kendall responded, running his hands down Logan's back._

_The two leaned in for a kiss when the bed rocked and Kendall fell on top of Logan._

"_Logan..." Kendall whispered in his sexiest voice. "Logan... Logan." _

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed.

Logan's eyes shot open to see Kendall staring down at him. Logan's eyes traveled down to see Kendall on his hands and knees towering over him. Kendall smirked and climbed down. Logan felt his the bulge in his pants throb.

"It's time to wake up."

"I'll be right there."

Kendall nodded and walked out of Logan's room. Logan sighed and quickly climbed out of bed.

Kendall took his seat again but noticed Carlos wasn't there and his plate was untouched.

"Where's Carlos?"

"He said he was going out before going to Rocque Records." Mrs. Knight explained, taking his untouched plate for herself.

Kendall nodded once and went back to eating his slightly cold bacon and pancakes. He heard the door open behind him and Logan took a seat across from him. He didn't even glance at his friends as he stared down at his plate before taking a bite. Kendall noticed this and glanced over at James. But James was too interested in the Megan Fox article in the magazine.

Kendall tried to ignore it, but something was going on. With Logan and Carlos. He knew that Carlos _**always**_ ate breakfast and ate a lot of it too. He loved Mrs. Knight's pancakes more than anything, besides the dinosaur shaped chicken. And then Logan, who never was talkative, always said something in the morning. He didn't think too much about Logan's because it wasn't something big to worry about, but Carlos worried him more. Kendall wondered if he had been eating anything lately or maybe he was up earlier and ate something before. And then James stuck out in his mind. Just 10 minutes ago, James was smiling and now he had a concerned and upset look on his face.

Kendall shook away the thoughts and took a sip of his orange juice before standing up and walking his plate into the sink. Kendall walked back towards his room and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and climbed in.

Logan took his last few bites of his pancakes and pushed his plate away. He stared off into space for a while, just thinking. Thinking about his dream he had last night and the one Kendall had woken him from.

It had been happening a lot lately. Logan would have similar dreams, all based on the same thing; Him and Kendall.

A few months ago, Logan had started to question his sexuality. After he accidentally saw Kendall naked after he came out of the shower. Logan had always known he'd been attracted to Kendall as more than friend, but that made him really realize what he was. Gay. Logan knew he shouldn't be in love with his best friend, but he couldn't help it. He was tall and muscular with warm, sea green eyes and shaggy, dirty, blond hair. He was athletic, doing things from swimming to of course, hockey. But his voice was what Logan loved the most. It was deep and like velvet.

"Logan?" James asked, interrupting Logan's thoughts.

"Sorry." Logan muttered, standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

None of his friends knew he was gay, and he'd rather keep it that way, no matter how much he loved Kendall. He knew that Carlos would probably think it was a joke and that James couldn't keep a secret. He'd tell Camille, the girl at the Palm Woods that was obsessed with Logan, Gustavo and Kelly and the paparazzi. It'd ruin Logan's career. But it's not like he wanted to be here in Hollywood. He only wanted to be a doctor.

Logan walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He could hear the shower running and assumed Kendall was in there, mainly because he could hear Kendall singing his favorite song: Carry This Picture by Dashboard Confessional. Logan sighed and fell back onto his bed.

Carlos Garcia made his way over to Hawk Records. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. Hawk was helping him to go solo. Everyone thought Carlos wasn't that great of a singer, especially Gustavo, so he just put him in the back, but Hawk loved Carlos' voice. He'd stay with Big Time Rush for a while, but when they broke up, he'd be ready to go solo while the other guys didn't know what the hell to do. He knew he was betraying his friends, but Hawk was actually letting him do what he wanted with his music, unlike Gustavo. When James stepped into Hawk's office he was greeting with a smile.

"Good morning!" Hawk laughed. "How much time do you have today?"

Carlos looked at his watch. 8:00. He needed to be at Rocque Records by 8:45.

"Like 40 minutes." Carlos said, putting his hand back down by his side.

"Perfect. And you'll be back later?"

"Yep. Got it all planned out. I'll tell Gustavo I'm sick. He'll let me out and I'll come. Then leave a few minutes before the other guys get out."

"Great. Now get in there and record me a masterpiece."

Carlos smiled and nodded. He walked in the recording studio, picked up his headphones and ran over the song lyrics in his mind.

James Diamond sat at the kitchen table in apartment 2J. He was staring down at his celebrity magazine, pretending to be absorbed by it. But he really wasn't. He had been staring off into space for most of the time being. He hadn't even touched his food. James felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Mrs. Knight standing over him.

"James, Honey, are you feeling okay?" She asked, pressing her hand against his forehead.

James shrugged.

"You're feeling pretty warm. Why don't you go lay down, I'll call Kelly."

James stood up and trudged into his room. He fell down onto his bed. He knew he wasn't sick. He was depressed. James had absolutely no idea why he was depressed, but he was. He had been getting quieter and quieter each day. He still tried to talk around his friends, he didn't want them getting suspicious. But sometimes James just couldn't help his feelings.

James felt a pull at his heart and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He took in a breath and started to sob silently. He buried his head in his pillow and let it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I began, Shawty4evA made it aware that Carlos and James' situations could be opposite. I originally had James doing the solo career but then I couldn't think of anything for Carlos that I liked. He always seems way to happy to be depressed. So, I switched it for two reasons: James kind of fits the depressed role and I really think that Carlos needs to sing more. :) And I'm not trying to correct anyone or anything, I just felt like I should point it out. Well... On with the story.**_

* * *

Kendall stepped out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist and another towel resting across his arm. He dried out his hair with it and then placed the towel back over the rack. He walked back into his room to see Logan sitting on the edge of his bed, staring off into space.

"Logan? You okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up at Kendall and felt his heart skip a beat. Logan tried not to make it noticeable.

"Yeah. I was just t-thinking." He stuttered.

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Well I know that." Kendall said sarcastically, as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes.

Logan sighed. "Girls."

Logan mentally slapped himself. He looked up at Kendall and saw a small smirk forming on his face.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Are you done in the bathroom?"

Kendall looked at Logan for a moment, surprised at how quickly Logan tried to change the subject. Usually, Logan would have spilled his guts and they'd spend hours just talking. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

He watched as Logan stood up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Kendall sighed and started to slowly get dressed. When he was finished, Kendall walked into the kitchen and saw his mom making soup.

"Soup?" Kendall asked, dipping his finger it and pulling it away because it was hot. Kendall stuck his finger in his mouth and his mom glared at him.

"It's for James."

"What's wrong with James?"

"He's sick."

"Is he going to rehearsal?"

"Nope." Mrs. Knight said, putting the bowl of soup on a tray and lifting it off the counter.

"I'll take it." Kendall offered, reaching for the tray but Mrs. Knight swung out of his reach.

"Thanks honey, but I don't want you getting sick."

Kendall dropped his hands back by his sides as his mom took the tray towards James' room. Kendall looked at the clock on the stove. 8:20. He had 15 minutes to kill. He walked into the living room and sat next to Katie and started watching her crime scene show.

James was still crying in his room, until he heard the door knob turn. James flipped onto his side, wiped his eyes and closed them, pretending to be asleep. He heard footsteps stop next to his bed. He peeked with one eye and saw Mrs. Knight set down a tray on his nightstand. She looked at James for a second before walking out of the room.

James opened his eyes once he heard the door close. He looked over at the steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was something he hadn't had in... ever. His parents never did anything when he was sick. They just sent him up to his room and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. James sat up and pulled the tray onto his lap.

He stirred around the spoon for a few minutes. Debating whether or not to eat it. He was hungry but he really didn't want to eat it. No matter how good it smelt. James sighed and placed the tray back on the table.

He fell back onto his bed and rolled onto his side. He pulled the pillow over his head and began to cry again.

Carlos had finished recording the song and was applauded by everyone in the studio. Carlos smiled. Here he got applause. At Rocque Records, he got yelled at, no matter how good they were.

"How was that?" Carlos asked into the mic.

"Great." Hawk replied.

Carlos smiled once again. He looked at his watch. He had 5 minutes to get to the studio. He cussed under his breath and walked out of the booth.

"Hey, I gotta go."

"Right. Want the limo?

"No it'll look too suspicious. I'll run."

Carlos grabbed his hockey helmet and ran out the door. He ran down the street in the direction of Rocque Records. He knew he was going to be late, so he picked up his speed. It was a good thing he was in shape because he got there in 10 minutes. It was 5 minutes too late, but he was there.

He burst through the doors to find Kendall and Logan waiting in the booth and Gustavo and Kelly looking at them. The two turned around and glared at Carlos.

"You're late." Gustavo said, sternly.

"I'm sorry." Carlos mumbled, walking in the recording booth.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked.

"The beach." Carlos said, trying to get his breath back. "I ran here."

Kendall was good at detecting lies. Some of the kids at his old school called him the Lie Detector. Kendall looked at Carlos and could tell he was lying. He stared at Carlos for a few seconds, scanning him over. Carlos was fit, but not that fit that he could run the 20 miles from the beach to here.

"What?" Carlos asked, interrupting Kendall's thoughts.

"Nothing."

Kendall looked over Carlos once again and then looked down at his microphone.

Something was up. And Kendall was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

_**I realize this chapter was probably short, but I didn't feel like expanding it. So... yeah. Review if you wanna :) **_

**_P.S: I'm really exicted for Big Time Concert. Seing the guys all tied up gives me dirty thoughts. I'm so going to hell. :) Haha anyways... I think it'll be prettttttty amazing. _**


End file.
